kingdom hearts
by fanboy30
Summary: it is taken about a year after the events in 3d and is about sora quest to free aqua, terra, and ven and more of soraxkairi stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mysterious tower

"Ha" kairi swings her keyblade at axle

"No you don't fire" axel shoots a fire ball at kairi

Kairi blocks it and counters with blizzard

Claps clap "ok that is enough for today axle"

"Yes Yen Sid"

"Don't rely on your abilities and strength and kairi"

"Yes Yen Sid"

"When you swing don't hesitate xehanort won't hesitate to strike us down take this into consideration when practicing"

Both "yes master"

Yen Sid gets up from his chair and walk to another room

"How is he riku?"

"Good he only has one more trial till he wakes

In sora's head

"Huff had enough xemnas"

"Hm so you think that I will fall to a weak little worm like you"

"Ok remember what Yen Sid said"

Flash back

"Soar last you took the exam you let your kind heart be controlled by the darkness that you so feared and you doubted yourself now when you fight be strong and don't fear it stand up to it and you will not fail"

"Yes master"

End of flash back

"You know xemnas it's sad to see you do this"

"What do you mean little boy"

"You are looking for power but all the power we need is the power of our friends"

As he said that a light came out from him then the light blasted out of him and when the dust cleared sora had a new outfit that had white out line with a black crown in the middle of his chest

"You think a new outfit will change this battle"

Xemnas attacks it hits sora but he does not move and comes back with his keyblade which looks like a mix of oathkeeper and oblivion keyblade.

"What but how"

As sora talk he sounded like Ventus Roxas and he all put together

"You know why we are strong because we have friend who help us fight know matter how hard the fight is"

Sora points the keyblade at xemnas and a ball of light and darkness swarm up

"no you don't ahhhhh"

Sora shoots the ball at him at first it seems like nothing has happens but xemnas starts to show light coming from himself and he explodes

In a flash he open his eyes and sees everyone around him looking at him wired

"What do I have something on my face"

They all shake their head

"Sora when did you change"

"Hu what do you mean kairi"

Sora looks down

"What when did this happen?"

"Sora comes here"

"Yes master"

Sora goes to Yen Sid's desk

"Hahahaha congratulations you pass the mark of mastery test"

"Really oh thank you master"

"Now there is usually a party before your first mission as master but we need you to find this other master who came to me long ago"

"Who is she master?"

"The girls name is aqua"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The girls name is aqua"

"Where can I find her?"

"Go to the realm of darkness to find her sora"

"Hm the realm of darkness how do I get there we closed the door to it"

"Huff riku how did you and the king comes back from there"

"Sir I don't know all I remember is that the door closed and I went to sleep then I woke up in this castle we might need to ask the king"

"Yes go sora ask mickey how he got out of the darkness"

"That won't be needed master"

All of them "king mickey"

"Ha-ha hi everyone"

"What is it that you're here to ask me mickey"

"Master the way me and riku got out of the darkness was by going through castle call castle oblivion"

As mickey said that sora started to hold his head and look like he was about to fall

Everyone "sora"

Flash back

"Ven you sleepy head"

"Hu who is ven

"You silly come on terra is waiting for us"

"Wait what is going on"

Sora follows the mysterious women through a door

"What this is my island"

He looks over and sees the women and him and riku when they were younger

"That me and riku but who is that"

He goes over to them and a light goes on around him

"What is this hollow bastion?"

He looks around for the women and sees kairi when she was little and the same women as she left little kairi saw sora

"Hello is you a friend of hers"

"Hu oh no but did she say what her name was"

"Hmm I think it was aqua"

"Ah aqua"

Sora runs after her but the light comes aging and sends him to castle

"What is this?"

He sees himself when he was younger and Donald and Goofy

End of flash back

"SORA"

He wakes up

"What the what happen"

He looks up and sees aqua

"Aqua"

"Who are you talking to that kairi?"

"WA"

He looks aging

"What happen to me riku?"

"The king started to say how I and he got out of the realm of darkness and when he said castle oblivion you fainted"

He looks at Yen Sid

"Master I saw her aqua"

"What how did you see her"

"I don't know but when I fainted I started to see her me and riku meat her when we were younger"

Everyone looks in a shock

"Hm so looks like we both are going back to darkness Hm sora"

"Ya let's get going"

"Be careful you two the dark realm his a dangerous place and we don't know how far lost is aqua in darkness"

Both "YES SIR"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sora riku here before you leave"

Yin Sid gave riku and sora this armor like guard

"What is this sir?"

"They are shift guard sora. They protect you while you travel from world to world"

"So how do we use these master?"

"Put them one your arm riku then hit the button then you will see your armor"

They put on the shift guard and hit them a light surrounds them then it brightens up and out of the smoke they seem in a suit of armor

"What why do we look like this"

"Sora calm down this armor takes on the personality of the one who has it"

"So master this will make sure we stay safe on our journey"

"Yes and not just that watch"

Yin Sid dose the same thing and appears in a suite of armor with his keyblade in hand. Then toss his key in the air and it turns into a broom stick

"Now sora and riku do it like I did and see what you get"

"Yes sir"

They both toss it into the air and when it appeared sora got a skateboard out of his key and riku got bike out of his key

"Wow riku look at this"

"Hum nice but my is cooler than yours"

"Oh ya lets race then"

"Bring it"

"NO now I have unlock the path to were you need to go"

"Yes master"

"Now go your keys will open the door to the path in between"

"Yes master we are ready"

They hop on their keys and ride through the door

Path in between

"Riku"

"What is it sora"

"So do you know how we get to castle oblivion?"

"Yes we have to go to twilight town and to the old mansion"

"Alright "

Twilight town

"Hey pence what you doing"

"Hu oh hayner olette I don't know the old mansion looks like something is going on"

"You're just being paranoid now come on we have school to get to"

"I told you hayner we will be late"

"Calm down olette we still got half an hour left till it starts"

They walk to school

Sora and riku step out of train station

"Ok sora you look around in town see if anybody seen weird stuff go off"

"Ok and you will do what"

"I will go and see the tower and see if something is up there"

"OK I will meet you up there"

As they walk their own way sora runs into hayner pence and olette

"Hey hayner pence is that sora"

"Oh ya HEY SORA"

Sora turns around

"Oh hayner pence olette man it good to see you guys again"

"Ya man so how did your search go you find your friends"

"Ya one of them is at the old mansion right now"

"Hey can we come with you to see it"

Olette hits both hayner and pence on the head

"No we have school to go to"

"Aww come on olette we have not have had an adventure with us in forever"

"Ya hayner is right and plus it the last day of school anyway"

"Hff fine but no skipping out on the summer homework this year"

"Ok oh ya has anything wired going on in this town"

"No just the old mansion has been looking wired"

"Ok let's go there riku is there"

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Old Mansion

"Hum this is the mansion but it looks different"

"RIKU"

"Hum sora"

Sora hayner pence and olette show up at the mansion

"Hi I am hayner this is pence and olette"

"How it hanging"

"It so nice to meet a friend of sora"

"Hi as you know I am riku but sora dose the mansion look wired"

"Ya it looks all whoosy you guys seeing this"

"Ya pence has been staring at it for a week"

"It started about the same when a light came from that way"

Pence points in the direction of Yin Sid tower

"Sora could the light have been when you changed your outfit"

"Maybe was there a big light when it happen"

"Ya but to be seen from here"

"Well lets go in there we can't find anything out here"

As sora steps though the gate he feels a shaking felling thought his body while everyone sees sora fall through a hole in the ground riku tries to grab him but a barrier between him and sora

"SORA"

"What happen to him?"

"I don't know hayner but I am going in there to find out come on"

As riku and the gang walk in to the mansion sora wakes up in the middle of a road with darkness around the road he gets up

"Where am I how did I get here?"

Then sora hears a voice

"I think you're in the realm of darkness "

"Who is that where are you"

"Look at your sword"

"Hu"

Sora bring out his sword but two key blades came out one is the kingdom key and the other one looks like a piece of gray bark with yellow lines that look like it's flowing though it

"What is this?"

"Hi sora it me roxas"

"Why are you a keyblade?"

"I don't know maybe the shake that happen at the old mansion"

"How do you know…?"

"I can see everything you see"

"Then is there someone else in this key"

"Yes there is my name is ventis my friends call me ven"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My friends call me ven"

"But how did you guys get in there"

"I don't know ven you got any ideas"

"My master once said that if people's hearts are truly connected then a new keyblade will form or in this case two"

"But I already had this keyblade yours is new though

"I don't know it has been a long time since I heard from my master"

"We'll let see were this road leads to"

"I don't think we can say no"

"Defiantly not"

The keyblades disappear but he can still hear roxas and ven in his head

After walking for what seems like hours they come up to a castle as sora sees it he falls to the ground?

When sora wakes up he sees ven but not roxas

"Were is roxas"

"I don't know a door of light open up then you came in and roxas went out"

"So then you must be ven then you look a lot like roxas"

"Ya I saw that when we woke up here"

On the outside

"Uhhhh where am I"

"Hey roxas"

"Sora where are you"

"In your head man"

"So you are there with ven to"

"Ya so how you get out there"

"I don't know but you should look behind you"

Roxas turns around and sees a person in black moshing him to fallow into the castle

"Should I go you guys?"

"Ya we are here so don't worried"

Roxas fallow the person into the castle

To be continued


End file.
